Mistaken
by Blaineandkate
Summary: When Blaine goes to surprise Kurt by showing up outside his door, he hears Kurt singing a duet with someone else and assumes the worst. Not a break-up. One-shot! AU - Kurt got into NYADA, and Future!Fic. Mild cursing.


A/N: Ok, so this is just a little one-shot that has been bouncing around inside my skull. Some things you'll want to know include; in my mind, Kurt can rap, when the two people are singing, Kurt is _Italics_ and my OC is **bold**, this story is slightly AU, but only because Kurt gets into NYADA and is away at college when this story takes place. This story is told through Blaine's POV, and I don't speak French so all the French in here is off of Google. I apologize if it's wrong.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the songs used in this story.

I was currently standing outside my boyfriend's apartment, the one he was sharing with Rachel for the year I can't be here with him. I was surprising him one weekend in mid-April that I got four days off for. I was about to knock when I heard the strums of a guitar and whistling coming from inside. I stopped; listening, until I heard the deep strings of an unfamiliar male voice coming from inside.

**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go**

It was nothing, really. I just figured that it was Rachel's current boyfriend, Eric. After her and Finn had broke up, she had gone through a string of pointless boyfriends, none of them lasting long.

**(Look) I'm betting you like people  
and I'm betting you love creep mode  
and I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls  
And stroke your little ego**

It was actually an odd song for one of Rachel's boyfriends to be singing; usually she dictates what they can and cannot sing while she's around them. But hey, maybe she was loosening up?

**I bet you I'm guilty your honor  
that's just how we live in my genre  
who in the hell done paved the road wider?**

Then, all of a sudden, the voice signing changed to one I knew well. And by well, I mean better than my own well.

_There's only one Flo, and one Rida  
I'm a damn shame  
Order more champagne, pull a damn hamstring  
Tryna put it on ya  
Bet your lips spin back around corner  
Slow it down baby take a little longer_

Kurt. Kurt was singing this song. Kurt was singing this song with someone else. Someone who's not me. Oh, god. Then Kurt's voice faded out, and the mystery guy took over the chorus.

**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow**

And, oh. This was a real duet.

_**You just put your lips together  
and you come real close  
can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**_

Kurt took the last line of the chorus, his voice ringing out loud and clear.

_Here we go_

They traded off with the back-up lyrics and I could recognize the voice Kurt was using. It was his flirty voice.

**Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whistle baby, whistle baby**  
_Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Whistle baby, whistle baby_  
**Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby**

And, yeah, I knew Kurt could rap, the New Directions had told me the summer after we started dating, but that's another story. (1)

_It's like everywhere I go  
My whistle ready to blow  
Shawty don't leave a note  
She can get any by the low  
Permission not approved  
It's okay, it's under control_

They had done this before, is all I can think as whatever-his-name-is snags a line right in the middle.

**Show me soprano, 'cause girl you can handle**

And now they were rapping together, perfect. The one thing he and Kurt had never been able to prefect while they were together.

_**Baby we start snagging, you come up in part clothes  
Girl I'm losing wing, my Bugatti the same road**_

They used the next lines to flirt with each other, like they knew I was there and they were trying to torture me.

**Show me your perfect pitch, you got it my banjo**  
_Talented with your lips, like you blew out a candle  
_**So amusing,** _now you can make a whistle with the music_  
**Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it  
**_Give me the perfect pitch, ya never lose it_

They took the next chorus together and that's when it finally hit me. He's cheating.

_**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go**_

I sank to my knees outside of his apartment, listening to him sing a song with another man. I mean, I have heard him sing with a male that was not me, but they never sang songs…like that. He only sang songs that he meant, group numbers, or nothing at all.

It had actually really confused me when we first started dating because we would be listening to the radio and he would sing along to one song and not the next unless he had performed it in the past. I wonder if mystery-guy knows things like that about Kurt, I do.

**Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby**  
_Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
__**Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby**_

I moved so my back was pressed up against the wall outside his door, and my arms were wrapped around myself and my head was on my knees.

**Go girl you can twerk it  
Let me see you whistle while you work it  
**_I'mma lay it back, don't stop it  
'Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it on me  
__**Now, shawty let that whistle blow-oh, oh oh  
Yeah, baby let that whistle blow-oh oh!**_

Suddenly, the bitter sting of betrayal was replaced with jealousy. It didn't matter if Kurt was cheating on me, I was the only one he was allowed to call baby! Even if it was just the lyrics…

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
__**Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
**__You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
_**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go**

Silent tears rolled down my cheeks as I sat on the cold floor, trying to get the fact that Kurt was no longer mine into my head. It just wouldn't stick. They finished the song together.

_**Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whistle baby, whistle baby,  
Whistle baby, whistle baby**_

There was cheering from inside and the distinct noise of a high-five.

"That was awesome!" Mystery-guy exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess…" Kurt spoke up, softer. He was almost always nervous, and for some reason, I knew that he was scratching the back of his neck, with his cheeks red and looking at the floor. But maybe he wasn't; y'know, that was my Kurt, and this, this was so obviously not.

"Get pumped, come on, get psyched!" Whoever shouted. What was he talking about though? "The dance needs to be sexy. You know how much he likes sexy." He seemed like the kind of guy who would throw in an eyebrow wiggle with this. But who was the he they were talking about? Some conquest?

"Yeah, I do." Kurt seemed almost resigned to this fact. And, with that, the next song started up.

_As long as you love me as long as you love me As long as you love me_

Kurt's voice rang out, high, clear; each word cutting me like a knife.

_We're under pressure,  
_**Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in  
**_Keep it together,_  
_Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning  
But hey now, you know, girl,  
_**We both know it's a cruel world  
**_**But I will take my chances**_

And my rage was making an appearance today. But, really, "we both know it's a cruel world" does he really know that? Like Kurt and I do? 'Cause we know it. They marched on, into the chorus, with Kurt taking lead and that-other-guy singing back up.

_**As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
**__As long as you love, love, love, love me_ **(love me)  
**_As long as you love, love, love, love me_ **(love me)**

I never knew that one song and one voice could hurt me so much. I obviously knew how much I loved Kurt, but I had never truly doubted his feelings towards me. Now, I honestly did.

_I'll be your soldier,_  
**Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl  
**_I'll be your Hova_  
**You can be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl  
So don't stress, don't cry,** _**we don't need no wings to fly  
Just take my hand**_

More tears were making their way down my cheeks and I had curled back up into my little ball.

_**As long as you love me  
We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
**_**As long as you love, love, love, love me** _(love me)  
_**As long as you love, love, love, love me** _(love me)_

Their voices fit so well together and they were singing about love and it was like I had stopped existing to Kurt. It just hurt so much.

**Yo, B-I-G  
I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah  
Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,  
I'll beat you there  
Girl you know I got you**  
_**Us, trust...  
A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'  
**_**Now we are on top of the world,** _'cause that's just how we do_  
_Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit",_ **now the sky's our point of view **_(view)_  
**Man now we stepping out like,** _"Whoa"_ **(Oh God)  
Cameras point and shoot** _(shoot)_  
**Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you  
You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,  
But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,  
**_It's green where you water it  
So I know we got issues baby true true true  
But I'd rather work on this with you  
Than to go ahead and start with someone new_  
**As long as you love me**

God, they could just work a rap and turn it into a duet when it wasn't supposed to be. Kurt and I used to be able to do that…

_As long as you love me_ **(Love me yeah yeah yeah)**  
**We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold  
**_**As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love, love, love, love me**_  
**As long as you love, love, love, love me** _(I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)_  
_**As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love, love, love, love me  
As long as you love me**_

I had started sobbing during the last verse, I mean, they love each other. Kurt didn't love me anymore; maybe he never even did. I let out an obnoxiously loud sob at that point, but I just couldn't stop it. I never would have thought that he could have heard me.

"Did you hear that?" The Guy said.

"What? Us? Singing?" Kurt asked sarcastically. "'Cause I heard that." Oh, Kurt. My sarcastic Kurt. Except he wasn't mine anymore, was he?

"No, it sounds like someone crying…" Mr. Pretty-voice sounded like he was listening hard to find where the sound was coming from. If only he knew… But just then he opened the door and saw me crumpled outside it. "Kurt!" He called. No, no no no no no no, I wanted to plead, but I couldn't and there was no time anyways before Kurt appeared next to him in the doorway.

"Oh, my god. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod." He practically flew to my side and I was in his arms before I knew it. "Blaine, honey, it's going to be okay. Everything's going to be alright," he murmured in my ear.

But it wasn't; everything wasn't okay, and it never would be again. "No!" I shouted, pushing him off me and standing up.

"Blaine, what's a matter?" Kurt asked cautiously. "What's going on?" I saw a couple of tears slip down his face and almost hugged him. I had to remind myself that he was cheating on me; he was cheating on me and didn't love me.

"You are!" I shouted. His face contorted in confusion so I pressed on. "You're cheating on me!"

And somewhere in all my yelling, he had wrapped his arms around himself. "I-"he started before having to start over and try again. Even then, he stuttered. "I-I am?" He asked quietly. If I hadn't been so mad and hurt, I would have laughed.

"Yes!" I replied, still screaming. "With him!" I screeched, practically hysterical. I pointed at Whatever-his-name-was and noticed that he had shaggy blond locks, lighter than Jeremiah's and a little shorter.

His face dawned with understanding. I don't know exactly what I was expecting, but whatever it was, it wasn't what happened. He ran over to me and put his hands on my shoulders trying, in vain I might add, to calm me down. "Blaine, that's just Jake." Jake. Just Jake. I wonder if Kurt ever calls him Jakey; sometimes, he calls me Blainey. I really love it when he does… "Can you leave?" He asked Jake with an apologizing look on his face.

"Kurt…" He started, but Kurt's expression hardened. He got that look on his face, the one that screamed, I will get what I want.

"S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de lui parler. Seul. { Please, I need to talk to him. Alone.}" There was a pause before his tone softened and he added, "J'ai juste besoin d'expliquer. Il ne va pas vous battre ou quoi que ce soit. Il est sans danger, comme une mouche. Juste en colère ... comprenez? {I just need to explain. He won't beat you up or anything. He is harmless, like a fly. Just angry...understand?}"

Jake chuckled softly and said quietly, "Oui, je sais. à bientôt plus tard? {Yes, I know. See you later?}" And, I mean, just great. He speaks French – just like Kurt. So they can talk to each other in the language of love. Love. Crap.

He turned back so he was facing me and looking at how I had scrunched myself up into a ball in the corner. "Blaine?" He asked softly, I guess trying to see if I had calmed down at all. I saw Jake shoot Kurt one last glance before turning and heading down the stairs.

Why was I so scared? I tried to find the right word for how I was feeling. Betrayed? Yeah, that's it. I feel betrayed. "Why?" I asked in a small voice. I could barely keep it together. I needed to get out of here before I broke down.

"Blaine," he said, insistent. He got closer to me and stretched his hands out so I could hold them if I wanted to. I didn't. "This isn't what it looks like-" he laughed lightly, "-and, god, that just sounds terrible but it's not." He was calm. I was hoping that that was a good sign. "Jake and I are friends-"

I cut him off. I had to know something. "Is he gay?"

He looked away from my face where he was trying to make eye contact. "Yes," his voice was loaded, and there was a pregnant pause before he spoke again. "But, it's not like that."

"Not like what, Kurt?" I asked, my voice rising as I got angrier. "Not like us?" I was almost shouting.

"It's not!" Kurt yelled back at me, his voice not nearly as angry or as loud as mine.

"How do you know that?" I said, meeting his eyes so he could see what I was feeling as I said the next part. "How do you know that in this situation you are me and Jake-" the name was filled with venom "-is you?"

"I-" he tried to speak, but I cut him off again.

"How do you know that he isn't in love with you?" My voice cracked, but it was still loud and oh so obviously angry.

"Because he has a boyfriend!" Kurt screeched in my face.

"Didn't stop you, did it?" And, ouch, that's got to hurt. And it did, it kills me for a second when the look of hurt and pain crosses his face. But the guilt is gone as soon as he puts the mask back on.

"That's actually the whole reason we are friends. You know, the whole, my boyfriend is so far away and I miss him so much and, hey, you are in the same situation I am." Oh, crap. Crap crappity-crap crap. "You know, the one where all your friends want to go out drinking in hopes of finding someone to spend the night with but all you want to do is stay at home and watch sappy rom-coms and cry over how much you miss your boyfriend." He gave me a long look. "His boyfriend, Derek, lives in Nevada." There was a silence that I did not dare to interrupt while he contemplated something. "You know," his tone was soft, thoughtful. "I think that I know more about Derek than I do about Jake. And I'm almost positive he knows more about you than he does me." He gave me a full look that signaled the finish of the explanation.

Even more tears were on my cheeks and I had started to sob again, realizing how big of a mistake I had made. "Kurt," I wailed, falling to my knees. "I-I'm so s-s-sorry!" I didn't kn-know and I just assu-assumed and I-I do trust you. I d-do!" When I could bear to look up, I saw tear tracks on his face and a hand over his mouth. "I love you so much." My voice was steadier. "And I was just insecure because we've been apart, and I mean, who wouldn't want you?" I offered a small smile up at him and was surprised by the reaction I got.

He fell to his knees also so we were once again at eye-level. His hands cupped my cheeks and we stared into each other's eyes. "I love you, too." And his lips were on mine and the world realigned itself.

(1): I was thinking of writing up a story about this and how The Warblers found out Kurt is sexy (because we all know he is) and wanted to know if anyone was interested or would even read something like that.

I want to thank you for reading and if it's not too much to ask, to leave me a review. Even if you hated it, and want to just go on a rant on how bad of a writer I am, and that I should never write again, I would still appreciate your opinion. Thanks!


End file.
